Fairytail: The green warrior part 2
by superwirtter ik super chessy
Summary: This is part 2 of Fairytail green warrior yes i asked the original owner for permission All right reserved to their respective owners(loz to Nintendo fairytail to Hiro Mashima and his company original story to supermegapunch new plot,ocs,and story from now are to me/writer)link thinks he can defeat Gannon on his own but soon realises he can only do it with his family,fairytail.
1. Chapter 1

All right reserved to their respective owners (loz to Nintendo) (fairy tail to Hiro Mashima or what ever his company is) (original story to super mega punch) (new plot, ocs, and story from now are to me the writer omg who knew)

(This is my sequel to fairy tail green warrior) First of all super-mega-punch made this fanfic up and I'm continuing it and thank you to all peoples (not going to mention specific names) you're all are great for inspiring me so thank you (Disclaimer: I do not own any fairy tail characters or loz characters so yeah… but I do own the new OC's and new plot so don't use them) and pls don't shoot me this is my first fanfic. (Pls review I need it pls *makes puppy face*) Also I am not going completely on fairy tail and loz lore so prepare for confusing stuff. (not all of the character designs are original)

-Thank you for your time.

Fairy tail the green warrior part 2:

Courage to defy (Yup this is the title for now until I change it so yeah….)

Chapter 1: the two spirits

Link slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the first master Mavis. "Were am I" groaned Link as he rose into a sitting position while clutching his head in pain. Looking around he saw he an endless plain so... gray and lifeless.

"Well I transported you to the gray dimension to save you" Mavis said nervously as she tapped her fingers together.

It took a moment to comprehend this shocking information "wait! You have to send me back!" Link shouted as he stood up, his face visibly paling as his dropped every so slightly.

"I was able to pull you into this place but I was not able to do it fast enough Gannon managed to land that critical final blow I was able to fix the damage your body so your soul needs to recover from the damage before you can go back to your world" she replied as a nervous sweat rolled down her face.

"What!" Link said in a panic as he looked frantically for a way out "it's no use you have to just wait for your soul to recover" sighed Mavis as she look at the panicking hero "there has to be a faster way there always is" he said as he sunk to his knees in despair sunk into his heart revealing the morbid future.

"I-I can't fail I've come so far. Cause if I do every thing I care about the guild and the world will be destroyed a-and how could you understand I'm supposed to win I'm supposed to make everything right but I'm useless I couldn't even land a mortal wound" he sobbed into the void that is the gray dimension as the tears of the hero fell to the ground and vanished they suffered the same fate as the world if Gannon was not stop.

But now there was no one to stop him.

"Don't worry Gannon is not going to be doing any thing for nearly a year, plus stress makes you age faster." Mavis said as she gave a comforting pat unto the hero's shoulders "what do you mean?" he stuttered as he looked up at Mavis.

"I have used the spell known as fairy shell, it should hold him back but a mere ghost like me doesn't have enough power to keep it up for a year most of my energy was drained in the Tenrou island incident" She explained as she started to fade away.

"Stay strong hero of the legends; I'm leaving this to you" she whispered into Link's ears as a soft wind lightly rustled his messy blond hair giving him a little hope were he found none.

Link sobbed silently "Hero of the legends I hardly deserve the title; I can't defeat him no matter how hard I try why did the goddesses chose me I have failed my mission I have failed my guild I have failed the world." he whispered back into the wind as he curled his fingers into a fist in frustration.

All I can do now is wait he silently thought to himself as he stood back up and faced the eerie emptiness "Hello link." Greeted an eerie voice behind him, making his ear twitch slightly, in shock the green clad warrior turned around to be greeted by an unknown enemy who apparently knew his name. "What are you and how do you know my name" he hissed between his teeth as he knitted his eyebrows together in confusion at the newly formed deity of the moon. His mask was still the same; spikes adorned the rim while swirls and lines complemented his ominous presence. He wore a purple tattered cloak that had gold and green plats for armor and held a staff with a crescent moon on the top of it. His height still remained the same he had golden horns sticking out of his head and purple hair which had a pure yellow color at the tips of his hair forming a braid that went down to his feet which were covered in brown sandals that revealed nails that were purple. His body was adorned by a scarlet red shirt which was decorated by a moon in the center of his chest red. And the look of insanity was still evident but slightly less than before on his yellow eyes.

"How ya doing I'm Majora I'm also known as the moon deity demigod of chaos and trickery but I'm most famously or infamously known as yours truly Majora" he exclaimed as he held up a peace sign all of a sudden he noticed some thing different about his voice it sounded no felt feminine then hit him like the time Erza thought it would be fun to drop a metal car on him….. it hurt… like a lot. "Wait you're a girl!" he accused as he held out his hand in the infamous objection pose "aw… what tipped you off detective" Majora pouted crossing her arms as if every thing was a game. 'You're a lunatic' (pun is very intended) link thought as he gave a glare that could kill, almost worthy of Erza's approval. Then slowly pulling her mask of she revealed her face her face was a sickly color of purple. Tracing her check bones there was a golden line, her eye brows were golden triangles in a pattern up then down and so on and her eyes was a golden yellow that had a slight mischievous glean in her golden orbs. A golden head band with a red ruby in the center which formed a moon decorated her fore head "what I thought you were a boy" he grunted in disbelief, shifting into his battle stance just in case.

"Wait you didn't know I was a girl?" She exclaimed in wide eyed disbelief you mortals are so dull anyways that's off subject what I'm here for is to make you an offer" she offered as she put her hands onto her hips. "And why should I believe you" he retorted as he readied his sword "going to kill me so soon I haven't even told what the deal is. Besides you'll find trying to kill me a waste of time plus not kill me is a much better choice because I'm just trying to help you" she whispered as she teleported behind him. "Liar!" he accused as he swung the master sword toward her. This sailed harmlessly past her, Giggling at his poor attempt she floated backwards.

"I can give you power to defeat all of your enemies it's only fair seeing that the goddesses gave you an impossible mission defeat an evil demon king hm… does that sound possible to any one? Nope but all I ask in return for my power is your loyalty to me, and me only" she promised mischievously as she sailed away keeping her distance. He requiped his fairy bow and notched three arrows tipped with bombs and fired them directly at his foe.

"Do you seriously think you could kill a deity" she said rolling her eyes with an almost bored looking in her eyes as the smoke faded away not even a scratch he thought as he prepared the spell dins fire but was stopped as he was knocked back by Majora but be fore he could stand up he was pinned down by the neck. He could smell her scent it smelled like sulfur and ash, her purple nails elongated razor sharp into claws.

"Look I just want you to know I could grant you power beyond your limits why don't you give up on din and little gang and join me I would give you more power than they would ever give you" she whispered into the hero's ears. Receiving no response she asserted "well it's not like you'll have a choice the insanity is slowly setting on you soon you'll have no choice but to give in" she sighed Link eyes widened.

Smirking she pulled back "think about it do you remember the day you picked up my mask? Well when some one picks up a mask they immediately gain a part of the being the mask is so that's why I'm here plus you look lonely. Who needs Fi when you me to be your traveling buddy" she said happily with a devilish smile "I would love to work with you" she said as she started to fade away leaving the hero behind.

Soon the hero was pulled into a deep slumber.

-oOo-

Side chapter: a new beginning

Deep inside of the water temple there stood a shadow with a sword and shield swung across it's back leaning against a dead black tree that stood on a tiny island in the middle of a shallow lake that faded into a gray background. "I wonder what Link is doing" it muttered to it's self "hm… maybe I should check on him and his girl friend" dark chuckled to himself as he walked to the door that separated his sanctuary from the rest of the sacred water temple. Pushing the door open he walked outside for the first time in many years, he flinched and shielded his pure red eyes from the sudden contrast of light.

Slowly but surely he made his way out of the surprisingly long water temple 'I never remember it being this long' he thought to himself as he walked to the entrance of the temple he took one glance back at his home, then after what seemed ten minuets he trudged out of his home. "Ah! There is a monster" screamed a female Zorain, dropping her basket of stuff as she crouched into a ball a futile attempt 'ugh… everyone says the same thing when they see me' he thought as he rolled his eyes, looking down he noticed something different about the Zorain she wore a lose fitting brown t-shirt and tan trousers. She didn't look like the other Zorains she looked just like a human but with blue scales on her fore arms, shins, neck, and on the side of her eyes with were green with a tint of silver unlike the blue of the Zorains. She had soft but prominent but features with short hair that was a purple blue coloring a little bit purple blue hair coloring she was slim but featured modest curves and appeared to be exiting the stage of puberty. "AGH IT'S A CREEPY FISH MONSTER" he screamed imitating the poor Zorain "um… wait what did you say" the Zorain ask cautiously as she peeked cautiously out from her futile position.

"Yeah how does it feel being called a monster just because you're different huh? Not fun is it" dark said irritably, his eye brow started to twitch really fast. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just not everyday you see a living shadow" she apologized as she stood back up. Picking up her basket dark sighed "it's fine" returning the basket to its owner he added "I'm sorry for that out burst it's hard to control my anger because I'm just a shadow of my former self" he joked as he did a little victory dance in celebration to his pun. "Thank you" she said as she gladly accepted her basket back, "um… is that how you usually appear" she said trying not to anger him. "Still a teensy bit scared of how I look? Well that's no problem he said snapping his fingers a dark haze shrouded him. Soon a man emerged his skin was pale with a little tan to it, his hair was a messy dirt blonde he still maintained his gleaming red eyes and white under shirt his tunic had under gone minor changes; the tunic was now a black and it's once neat collar was now faced up in a messy fashion and most notably the tunic was old and were slightly tattered from age and use.

His gauntlets were now gone revealing a tattoo in the shape of the Triforce with vines crawling over the ancient relic, but instead of its original gold coloring it was black his hat was the same color of his tunic and a fairy that was color of purple flew out of it. White trousers were on his legs and brown steel toed combat boots covered his feet. "Is this much better?" he asked with a smirk which reveled his gleaming white teeth "a lot better" replied the Zorain.

"Well I'll be on my merry way see ya" he said as he walked away with his hands in his pockets and fairy close behind "wait can I join you because… I really want to see the out side world" the Zorain asked nervously as if she was trying to hide something she tried to catch up with dark. Turning around he replied. "Sure why not? But on a side note may I ask what your name is? And not to be touchy but why don't you look like the other Zorains" "Um…my name is lilac and about the other subject I'd rather to save that subject for another day I don't feel comfortable talking about it now." She replied shyly clearly flustered as a light red creped up onto her soft cheeks "That is fine everyone has the right to keep their secrets to themselves, nice name though,… well what are you waiting for we've got a whole new world to explore." "Right!" she exclaimed enthusiastically as she did a little fist pump soon after they walked out of the Zorains domain and into the out side world known as Fiore.

That was the first chapter hope you liked it please leave a review until next time thank you again for your time. (Also tell me if you guys want something inside of the story I might add your idea.)

-BYE

This new plot is mine so pls don't use it.

-Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for leaving reviews I might add the sheikah slate kudos to guest for that idea. Here is the second chapter so here we go disclaimer I don't own loz fairy tail or part one of this story. But I own this story and the OCS pls review and follow. (Only Lilac is going to call Dark Kanil because that is his new nick name)

Fairy tail: green warrior part 2

Chapter: 2 Kanil

"Ugh… why is it so hot" Lilac groaned as she quickly doused her self with the refreshing liquid known as water. Dark was lounging under the little shade of a nearby tree. "Maybe you're just sensitive to sun light seeing you were under a lake for most of you're life until now." Dark suggested as he cushioned his head by putting his arms behind his head. "You're probably right" she sighed as she came to the shaded area "anyways what is your name" she inquired as she took a seat on a rock next to her companion. "It's Dark, Dark link" he replied reluctantly "that's no much of a name is it?" she snickered "well it may not be much but that's the closes I got to a real name." "Well I'm going to call you by you're new name Kanil" "what kind of name is that!" Kanil exclaimed as he bolted up into a sitting position. "Don't you see its link spelled back wards and with an A between n and k."

"Hey um… just for random reasons how old are you?" she asked, taking a swig of water "over four hundred" he said bluntly like it didn't mater as he return to his lounging position "Wait what!" she shouted as water shot out from her mouth. "Why how old are you?" he asked completely ignoring her shocked reaction which made her jaw drop even further 'jez this guy is crazy' she thought as she answered "seventeen" "sounds reasonable… well lets get going we need to reach fairy tail before night falls right now it's the afternoon so we have to hustle" he thought out loud as he stood up. "Um… what is fairy tail" Lilac asked as she stood up. "It's a guild for wizards and such" he replied nonchalantly "oh and one problem we don't have a map" she stated "ugh goddesses dammit" Kanil said as he face palmed. Soon night fell over fiore and the two still haven't found fairy tail. "Um Kanil where are we" Lilac asked as she trotted behind Kanil who was moving at a fast pace though the forest "we are lost that's were we are and pls try to keep up before you get lost" he said as kept his fast pace without slowing down.

"Help me!" Dark turned around to be greeted by a 12 foot tall black demon who had spikes and amour plates riddled though out his body and had Lilac in his grasp no doubt he was going to make her his lunch "ugh oh well I was hopping not to run into trouble but oh well HEY YOU yes you let go of her or else you'll be over before the fat lady sings" "HA A KID LIKE YOU STANDS NO CHANCE AGAINST ME" the demon replied in a low eerie voice but his taunt was short lived as he was sent flying back by a kick "WHY YOU LI-" "hey shut up your voice is annoying" Dark retorted as he jumped into the air and delivered a powerful axe kick which his foe quickly blocked with his fore arms and countered by punching Dark into a cluster of trees were he landed with a sickening crunch "NO Kanil" Lilac shouted as she tried to reach him by putting out a hand. "STUPID HUMAN NOW I CAN FINALLY ENJOY MY SNACK" the demon roared in victory as he turned his attention towards the poor Zorain "I'm not edible" she screamed in a last ditch effort to save herself "do you know what they say" came a voice from all around the surrounding area "it's not over till the fat lady sings!" Dark shouted as he prepared a spell "SHADOW AURA" Dark scream as the shadows from all around him started to seep into his rising form. He quickly shot out at a surprising speed and uppercutting the demon strait in the jaw which was followed by a series of jabs to the stomach which made him let go of Lilac and finished by a powerful kick to the torso making the demon flying back.

"I-I CAN'T I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY A KID" the demon roared in defiance "I highly doubt that" Dark scoffed as a powerful surrounded him as he began to chant "I am the shadow of the light because without darkness light would not exist and without light darkness would not exist, I call upon the darkness that lives in every being! ETERNAL DARKNESS. !" Dark shouted as a ball of darkness shot of his hand and hit the demon square in the chest screaming the demon was slowly erased from existence "wow can I just say that was amazing" Lilac cheered as she jumped up and down "you mean your not scared" Kanil asked "of course not why would I be" she said as if being scared was nothing "heh we'll lets set up camp here seeing that it's already been cleared out by the fight" he said "alright" she replied a fell on the floor like a sack of potatoes and fell asleep "oh well" he said with a sigh and walked a few feet away and lounged with his head on rock 'I finally found someone that is not scared of me' he thought happily as he drifted into sleep.

In the distance you could hear faint thunder claps and a flash of lightning struck a near by tree setting it on fire but was quickly doused out by the constant rain, looking link was standing in a defensive stand which was bad if link had to go defense that usually meant something bad was happening most likely someone strong like… Gannon. He tried to stand up but found that he couldn't he looked back at what stopped him and found Lilac and Zelda were holding him like vice grips "you need to rest Kanil your legs are hurt" Lilac said her voice was laced with worry as she knit her eye brows together in frustration.

"You are for done Link, just say your goodbyes" Gannon taunted as a magical aura filled the air "that is not how we do it in fairy tail" link retorted as he raised his sword into the air readying the sky ward strike which was meet by a cocky smirk "well see you in the next life" Gannon simply stated as he put his hand out to cast his spell "WARLOCK'S INFERNAL!" he shouted as the death ray flew out of his hand and went strait to link. Link braced for the sudden impact but felt none, slowly he opened his eye's just to see the sight of Dark using his body as a shield.

Dark's POV

'ok that hurt a lot more than I thought it would' I think as I collapse onto my knees I hear link screaming something but I honestly can hear thought the searing pain I feel Lilac's hands on my shoulders followed by Zelda's as they try to lay me down on my back "W-why do I have to save you again" I say trying to crack a joke at the worst time, coughing I relax it felt so peaceful and some how though the pain I can hear Lilac's voice, it was like seeing the sun break thought the clouds after a stormy day.

"Dark!, Kanil!... Wake up!"

Regular POV

"Wake up! It's the after noon" Lilac shouted at the sleeping form of Dark link while shaking him with tremendous force. "Oh for the love of the queen please stop! And let me get more sleep" Dark half mumble half shouted, how he did it while being half asleep was a thing to question "just get up sleeping beauty" Lilac said sarcastically, pulling him up she set him on his feet. He looked like he needs something to wake up.

Dark's POV again

I struggle just to open my eyes 'man that dream felt so real' I think as I look around it's 'THE AFTER NOON!' but then again I'm to tiered to move as I scan the surroundings I spot Lilac looking at me with devilish smirk "what are you thinking about" I ask suspecting the worst "nothing…" she says suspiciously as she walks toward me.

She pick me up with a surprising amount of strength 'for a small girl she sure is strong' I think as I close my eyes enjoy the ride but suddenly open them because I notice she is walking toward a pond.…... and she isn't picking me up cause I don't want to walk… "Wait no it doesn't have to end this way!" I scream as she "yes it does!" she answers as she dumps me into a near by pond.

"You just HAD to do that" I ask as I wring the rest of the water out of my hat and make a face of disgust, I just get a giggle in response "yup" she replies smiling like it was no big deal "Oh and your welcome" She adds as directs her attention to her lunch of berries and a few pieces of bread she had on the day we first meet each other "well let's get a move on" I say quickly concluding the conversation as I fix my hat to fit perfectly on my head. "Right" she simply replies.

(About 10 mins later)

I try to hide the worry plastered on my face but that doesn't work because she asks about it "um… hey what is bothering you" she asks "guess you noticed" I sigh "it's just about a dream I had" "ok" she says I'm actually surprised she doesn't intrude me and my thoughts "um… hey can I ask what you used on the creature back there" she asks "I'll tell you when you be quiet and leave me to my thoughts" I say "WHY YOU!- hmp! Fine!"

Regular POV

(Time skip)

"So this is what a city looks like" she said awestruck "yup first of all I'm going to have to do some thing to you" Dark stated as he started to cast a spell of disguise, slowly the scales on her body started to disappear. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" she screamed as she started to flip out "calm down you acting like ^a fish out of water^" Dark said as burst into a fit of laughter "any ways enough with the puns this spell is to disguise you so you don't stick out and also so scientist don't whisk you away to study you cause you look ^fishy^ HAHAHA" "fine enough with that lets just go into the city" she said as she tried to find out how he did that spell "wait how will you disguise yourself!" she exclaimed "chill ok I just need to put on sun glasses" he said trying to calm her back down as he put on his shades "I guess that would work but don't you look a bit ^shady?^" snickering at her own pun she walked toward the city.

"Hey um… were are we going and what were you using back there to disguise me" she asked while weaving though the busy crowds of people in magnolia "It is called magic people have different types of it, if your wondering how people use it I'll tell you; magic is in the air, in the trees, and elements, dragon slayers can gain energy by eating their respective element. Magic comes in many forms in my case its shadow magic seeing its quite fitting seeing I was/am a shadow I say if you could use magic it would be probably be water magic or take over magic."

"Sounds interesting" she said as she started to zone out "oi! Stop drifting out into your ^sea^ of thought we are almost there- OW what was that for" Dark says as he rub my head "the reason why I hit you is because your puns are starting to become annoying" she slatted crossing her arms, clearly irated "fine ok ok I'll stop" Dark said as he approached the ornate double doors of fairy tail. With a light push he opened the doors "LINK!" all the members screamed (keep in mind he has shades on) "what th-"he was abruptly cut off by Erza crushing him with a hug "were have you been" she asked as tears of joy rolled down her left eye "um.. I hate to ruin the moment but I'm not link" Dark said as he took off his shades revealing his blood red eyes.

Dark coughed up blood at the impact of his back slamming forcefully into the wall "what are you doing!" lilac screamed as she tried to reach out to help Dark but was abruptly stopped by Erza's hand "Yeah Erza what are you doing have you lost your mind, the Erza I knew would never attack a innocent person" a kid with black hair and white jacket shouted as he subconsciously took off his shirt. "Gray your clothes" the white hair girl at the bar reminded him as if it happened frequently "I don't care!" he shouted back "don't go near that monstrosity" Erza spat out "hey I consider my self beautiful ya red head" Dark retorted as he stood up smirking as he crack his neck menacingly, pulling a statistic face

Erza requiped a sword that she promptly pointed at Dark "ok put the pointy objects down we can talk" He taunted but only got snarl in return "ok, ok I get the POINT you don't want chit to chat well I know how to solve that" he remarked as a shadowy aura converged around him making an ominous haze settle in the guild hall but Lilac failed

Meanwhile some were else (like an evil base)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A mysterious cloaked in a red collared coat decorated by an occasional black and gold diamond and a white collared under shirt complimented by a pair of black pants he was about 7`5 figure stood above an alter "yes my~ king" the figure spoke as he did a little bow "Castelien prepare five units we are attacking" he said without looking back at Ciastelien. "Of course, but could I inquire where are we attacking?" Ciastelien ask as she wrote notes down on her clip board "fairy tail my dear" he said as he turned around revealing snow white hair black eyes on his ears he had blue diamond earrings and most importantly to much eye shadow "Gannon has certainly chosen a suitable target,… Lord Ghirahim"

"Yes he certainly has"

OMG DOUBLE CLLIFF HANGERS! WELL THAT IS THE NEW ORIGINAL DESIEGN FOR GHIRAHIM THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR TIME (I WILL ADD IN OTHER VILLIANS FROM LOZ IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING.)

PS. MAJORA IS NOT REALLY A VILLIAN UM… I MIGHT ADD ONI

-WELL SUPER WRITER IK SUPER CHEESY OUT~

Choice time (1 ERza will fight Dark) (2 or they will try but Grirahim will interrupt)

(it is up for you to weave the web of their fate that said goodbye~


End file.
